1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to seat belt apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved seat belt extension apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for an elongate length of seat belt to be mounted to an existing seat belt structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to accommodate various conditions relative to transport vehicles. At times, to accommodate individuals of enlarged proportions or to secure various components relative to a seat belt structure, an elongate length seat belt is desirable.
Prior art structure relating to seat belt apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,453 to Cicero wherein a seat belt extension bracket is arranged for mounting a child's car seat within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,558 to Higbee sets forth a particular seat belt extractor arranged to provide for extension by its retraction of a seat belt web.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,915 to Kaurich, et al. sets forth a seat belt extension utilizing two or more multi-plastic sleeves telescopingly slidable relative to one another to associate the seat belt structure relative to a close relationship around an occupant when the door is closed and the belt is retracted.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved seat belt extension apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.